Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor
Summary Origins: Thor, the Norse God of Thunder and Lightning, possessed a powerful weapon, a hammer that was able to control storms. Its name is Mjolnir, which means "lightning". Note: Pronounced "mih-yohl-ner". MJOLNIR Mark I PROTOTYPE The MJOLNIR Mark I battle armors were simple, bulky exoskeletons. The armor was impractical for combat, as it needed a power source too large to contain autonomously. The suit required a large cable to run between it and a generator, which hindered movement. MJOLNIR Mark II PROTOTYPE The MJOLNIR Mark II battle armor incorporated a much more slimmed-down profile, but still required a direct link to a fusion reactor for power. MJOLNIR Mark III PROTOTYPE The next prototype, the Mark III, incorporated a power transmission-receiver so that power could be transmitted to it much like the Orbital Defense Platforms in orbit of major UNSC colonies. This design was quickly rejected for two reasons. The main reason being that the armor still had a limited operational range, as the power generator could not be moved easily. The second reason was that if the generator was destroyed somehow, the users would become trapped in worthless, metal shells. MJOLNIR Mark IV The MJOLNIR Mark IV was a radical redesign of the suit taking advantage of many technological leaps. This advanced battle suit was the first to fully integrate with the soldier's body. The suit plugs directly into the soldier's nervous system through a standard issue neural implant. The suit's many functions (communications, hydro-static gel levels, environmental systems, etc.) respond to commands issued by the soldier's thoughts. This is also the first design to successfully utilize the reactive metal liquid crystal as a means of enhancing locomotion. It flawlessly enhances the speed and power of the wearer. A sharp contrast to previous versions which required powered motors to allow the soldiers mobility. Because of this advancement, the design more closely resembles an actual suit of armor, as opposed to a powered exoskeleton. On one level the soldier moves the suit and in return the suit moves the soldier. This allowed for an incredibly compact design when compared to the previous incarnations. The success of this version was also dependent upon the parallel development of the Spartan-II program, which produced soldiers with the physical prowess required to drive the system. Previous attempts to wear the prototype suit by unaugmented soldiers resulted in their deaths and injury, due to the extreme reactiveness of the system. The MJOLNIR armor contains an integrated computer system which continuously monitors weapons, shields, biological function, motion (through an intelligent motion-sensing radar). The suit is air-tight, hardened against vacuum, and features air-filtration systems as well as a built-in oxygen supply that can last for up to 90 minutes. The suit's helmet also features a standard UNSC mounted flashlight with its own separate power supply. Concealed side compartments in the upper thigh plates allow the Spartan wearer to holster a sidearm. The armor plates are specifically designed for combat with the Covenant. It resists the Covenant's plasma-based weaponry extremely well; a SPARTAN soldier wearing this armor can survive approximately three times as much damage from plasma weapons than an ordinary human marine could. The armor also provides basic protection from human ballistic projectiles, although only to a slightly higher degree as regular marine combat armor. The suit itself is practically indestructible and is capable of sustaining tremendous damage and still be able to function, but even though the suit will continue to operate, the human inside can still be injured or killed by a penetrating round or by sufficient plasma impacts to the suit's outer shell. The suit also has a number of other features, including recoil-compensating actuators, hydrostatic gel (to regulate temperature and dampen impact force), and biofoam injectors. However, the biofoam injectors and medical care systems of the Mark IV must be provided with a direct supply of biofoam, medicines and stimulants from a standard marine first aid kit when the user is injured, as the suit will not hold or generate a supply of medicines and Biofoam, unlike the Mark VI. The Mark IV Assault armor was fielded from November 27th, 2525 to August 29th, 2552. MJOLNIR Mark V Mjolnir Mark V is a set of battle armor designed for use by millitary personel but because of the suits momentum a normal person would be crushed by the lightning fast movement. The suit was then designated for the Spartan-II project. Each suit has an inner layer of self molding gel surrounded by an outer layer of armor covered by shields adapted from Covenant technology. The suits are designed to be compatible with all SPARTAN enhancements, including a neural interface to control the suit and provide increased strength and dexterity. MJOLNIR is also capable of housing an AI in its gel layer, connecting to the soldier via the neural interface. Only Spartans are capable of wearing the suit. Because of the neural connection between the human and the suit, the user must possess certain attributes, such as enhanced strength, improved reflexes and mental conditioning in order to be in control. If one does not posses these attributes the suit will respond to the user's unconditioned mind and violently spasm, causing much physical damage. MJOLNIR V contains one miniature fusion core (about the size of a normal human forearm) as its main source of power and is the first suit to have integrated rechargable shield system. The shell of the suit is a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength. It has a refractive coating which has a limited ability to disperse energy weapon fire. Each suit also has a gel-filled layer to regulate body temperature. In the first Halo 2 cut scene with the Master Chief Master Guns said, "...there's also viscosity throughout the gel layer." The word viscosity means: the resistence to flow. In other words, if somthing has high viscosity it moves slowly, if it has low viscosity then it moves faster. This means that some sort of fluid flows through this layer. It can also reactively change density. Against the skin of the operator, there is a moisture-absorbing cloth suit, biomonitors that constantly adjust the suit's temperature and fit, and automatic Biofoam injectors. The armor's inner structure is composed of reactive metal liquid crystal. It is anomorphous, yet fractally scales and amplifies force, doubling the wearer's strength. It also enhances the reaction speed of a normal human by a factor of five. Featuring a Heads-Up Display in its integrated helmet, the operator can visualize the terrain from a different perspective or check the amount of ammunition left in their magazine. MJOLNIR Mark VI In Halo 2, Master Chief's Mark V suit was replaced by a Mark VI suit. This suit has superior shielding systems and a different Heads Up Display, and also apparently (because it is not outright stated) has integrated Biofoam insertors, removing the need for medical packs, for replenishing health, that the Chief had in Halo: Combat Evolved, since he regains health automatically as his shields recharge. Obviously, this sets up the possibility of yet another suit being made. This is interesting because the next type would logically be a Mark VII, which would coincide with the frequent appearances of the number seven. Marathon The player in Marathon is speculated to be one of the Mjolnir Mk. IV cyborgs that are referred to in terminals throughout the game. Related Links *Elite Personal Energy Shield *Master Chief *Forerunner Combat Skin Reference Links Xbox's Master Chief's Armor: An Overview Category: UNSC Category:Technology